terra_alpha_alliancefandomcom-20200215-history
Alice Huntington-Ryder
Alice Huntington came to Outpost Byron in 2416 as a science officer, first as simply another of the many assistant Chief's but eventually became named Chief of Sciences. A bright, intelligent, and attractive young woman she caught the eye of Admiral Nick Ryder. During the final days of the Federation, she was instrumental in keeping things together on Starbase Byron once the multi-dimensional rifts started flaring up. She served as the science officer on both Byron and the USS Seraphim - later the TAS Seraphim during many of the early conflicts with the Terran Imperium. When Nick Ryder ran for and won the Presidency of the Terra Alpha Alliance, she joined him as his Chief Science adviser while still maintaining her position as Science Officer on the Byron. Shortly after the election, Alice was kidnapped by the Imperium. Empress Lei had been working with her father and it was revealed that Alice was actually a clone of her mother, Rose Huntington. Her father had been working in secret with Julie Lei and Tiberius for decades on developing powered Terrans. Alice's own pyrokinetic abilities were based on Nick Ryder's. Julie and her father, Thomas, had came up with the idea that if she bred with another similar powered being, she'd produce powered offspring. Thankfully Alice's heat producing abilities broke through the control disk they used to control Dom Ryder, the 'duplicate' of Nick Ryder. Julie killed Alice's 'mother' in front of her and was ready to give her to the man that kidnapped her, Hugh. She was rescued by team from Terra Alpha, which also resulted in Marcus Ryder finding a long lost alternate reality starship hidden under the Atlantic off the coast of England. Using it as an escape vessel and a means for rescuing treasures and artifacts. During the escape, the Imperium decimated London after the resistance attempted to use the confusion to strike back. The majority of the London resistance was killed in the attack. Following her rescue, she spent a lot of time with her fiance and diving into more of their own research and cultivating her award winning rose bushes. Leaving her past behind on Earth was hard, but the Ryder family had taken her in as one of their own - even if some of the family had questioned Nick's sanity by dating a woman that was old enough to be his daughter. But she won them over and when Nick and Alice finally got married, she was firmly a Ryder. Before they got married, Nick and Alice would take trips through the various cities on Terra Alpha, helping where they could, no press, no real knowledge ahead of time they were coming and even told people to just 'not make a big deal out of it'. Using their scientific and engineering skills to help people with every day problems, from getting computers in new school communities, to fixing faulty water and sewage lines, to simply getting 'civilization' to the more remote areas, Nick and Alice endeared themselves to the people of Terra Alpha. Showing they were more than simply after the 'vote' or simply polling numbers, they actually were genuine about helping people. As the official first First Lady of Terra Alpha, people had grown to love Alice, even dubbing her the unofficial Queen of Terra Alpha. She became a fashion trendsetter and a popular guest to request for many schools and media outlets. Her humble, yet charming personality and intelligent, thought provoking talks had inspired many. Young girls took an interest in STEM because of her. She proved to people you could be young, intelligent and fashionable and still help people. Her step daughter, Angelica, as a way to help get closer to her step mother, started a small clothing sub line for her. As she had some very creative fashion tastes and Nick once teased that she had the most expensive wardrobe in the Quadrant, they began designing her own original pieces. Including a line of lingerie that was intended to be as comfortable as it was sexy and eye catching. Alice has a bit of a 'naughty' side and enjoyed helping her friends and those she cared about with their own love lives, when a couple she knew started getting serious they would get a 'care package' of various 'goodies' to help their 'private time'. Usually some lingerie, massage oils, perfume, a few 'toys', aphrodisiac teas and candy, and other accessories. She gave one of those boxes to Nick's new Vice President, Jon Price, and Bella Cross when they were getting more serious with their relationship. Not knowing that the Ryder's political rivals and a spy had put in cameras in his office. The custom lingerie she gave Bella, that ended up being shown publically, as a way of hopefully discrediting Price, instead was turned into a rallying icon. Dubbing the outfit the 'Scandalous' line, she suggested giving the profits of sales to Isabella's orphan fund. It became the most popular lingerie line in the Quadrant as a result. People were buying it not only to support Isabella, but because it was downright attractive. This inspired Alice to expand the fashion line with Angel and created the 1stLadiesFirst label. Clothing to empower women and show off their best sides. Plus... they created a line that also incorporated SKIN technology that added a layer of protection as well and durability. Alice and Nick had a son together, Gale. Who they are still unsure of if he will inherit their pyrokinetic abilities, but does possess many of the same 'gifts', as Nick's other children from his previous marriages to Julie Lei and Noella St. James - high intelligence, fast healing. Due to Isabella being the Ryder administration's Chief of Staff, Gale was frequently looked after by her and as a result they bonded considerably. This lead Nick and Alice to name her as a guardian in case anything happened to them. During the Election of 2419, Alice was the charming First Lady she always was, but many do credit her scientific achievements as First Lady as helping to win the election, her designs and inventions touched many lives. When the Capitol Building Incident of 2420 occurred during the re-inauguration and Alice, along with most of the cabinet and government were 'lost' - in reality, they were mass transported out by Jackson and the Scions of Sol for over six months - people mourned her loss deeply. But it didn't stop them from remembering her. Many of her supporters supported Isabella Cross-Price as deeply as they supported her and Nicholas. When she returned, many still considered her 'their' First Lady, even though Nicholas did not resume as President, after the Thessian Decimation, she was still many people's First Lady. Sales of her clothing line made her a wealthy woman and people continue to be inspired by her. Proving that Alice Ryder is not defined by her husband or even her past, but by her own power and personality. She still teaches science and math privately and works with AlphaTek's 'Sophia Institute' encouraging young scientists and engineers to develop their designs and ideas. She is the namesake of the 'AliceCore' system, a next generation power core jointly developed by her husband Nick and herself as way of providing, cheap, renewable power for both cities and starships, based on the way their own bodies take in and manage heat. As of 2421, Alice Huntington-Ryder is one of the 5 wealthiest and most influential women on the planet, as well as one of the most charitable, much of the profits go back to charities and other private giving. Her income funds most of her and Nick's 'lab' projects now, with much of Nick's remaining fortune being used to support his new Alpha Section Intelligence agency. Category:Characters